The present invention relates to an adjustable armrest device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable armrest device for a chair or for a sofa.
A conventional chair has a fixed armrest which cannot be adjusted. Since the arm sizes of the users vary from one person to another person, the user may want to adjust the armrest of the chair in order to fit the arm size of the user. However, the conventional armrest does not have any adjustment function.